The present invention relates to a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, that combines one or more internal components to reduce mobile device size, and more particularly to a mobile device that combines the function of a camera and a loudspeaker into a single location.
Over the past decade, the popularity of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, Portable Digital Assistants (PDA), MP3 players, etc., has dramatically increased. One reason for this dramatic increase is that manufacturers continue to add new features to mobile devices, making them more functional and attractive to a wider variety of consumers. Another reason is the small size and portability of the mobile devices. Because smaller mobile devices with multiple features are in higher demand than their larger and/or simpler counterparts, manufacturers spend considerable resources each year exploring new ways to further reduce the size of multiple feature mobile devices. However, the goal of adding new features often conflicts with the goal of reducing the size.